Acquisition, preparation, and culturing of tissue and cells are critical, but also time-consuming and expensive aspects of skin-oriented research. Numerous and heightened effectiveness have been achieved by use of a central resource, the Tissue Culture and Phenotype Core, which has also served as focal venue for interactions and collaboration among SDRC Investigators. The Core's aims are to: (1) Continue to promote skin- related research by serving as a source of tissue, cells, and other reagents; (2) improve cost-effectiveness of skin research through systematic and synchronized tissue/cell procurement and culturing processes, while maintaining quality control; (3) Assist skin-research of Center Investigators by providing technical and intellectual assistance in tissue phenotyping; and (4) Promote inter-disciplinary discussion and interaction on skin-related problems, with special emphasis on translational research. To achieve these objectives, the Core will continue to provide the following services; it will: (a) Serve as a reliable source of cutaneous tissues (Human and Mouse Skin Banks); (b) Purify and culture different cell populations from human and mouse skin, including biopsy specimens from patients with skin diseases (Cell Bank); (c) Provide in a cost-effective manner, comprehensive, comprehensive panels of mAbs, growth factors, and DNA (Antibody, Growth Factor, and DNA Banks); (d) Purchase tissue culture reagents in bulk quantities and develop sharing mechanisms; (e) Monitor, on a regular basis, the quality of tissue and cells; (f) Provide modern instruments, protocols, and technical assistance in cell and tissue image analyses; (f) Provide training in techniques for isolating and culturing cells from skin; and (h) Organize formal and informal discussion platforms. Not only will these services promote cost- and time-efficient, high quality, sin-oriented research, they will also facilitate application of cutting-edge knowledge and technology to the investigation of skin disorders.